


Transparent

by FallenAngel10086



Series: Teen Wolf Character Study [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel10086/pseuds/FallenAngel10086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison noticed that things weren't exactly as her parents told her, but she let herself believe their lies hoping that they would one day tell her the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparent

She wasn't stupid. She knew from a young age that her family wasn't exactly normal. They moved too much, her parents were always vague on why they had to move, and they never were ever really clear on their jobs.

Allison didn't know the truth that her parents hid her from. Things like why her dad would disappear at night sometimes and come back the next morning with injuries, or why they hated dogs, or any kind of canine really. The injuries got less and less as she grew older, or maybe her dad just hid them better, but the hatred never left, and she was never allowed to have any sort of pet.

She would jump between hobbies when they would move from one town to the next. Her parents never really seemed pleased if she chose to pursue something like poetry or any kind of art. They were only really happy when she was in gymnastics or when she decided to learn archery. She thought that it was kind of weird that they almost seem to force anything athletic, but she just filed it away for later to analyze and pick apart.

Occasionally Allison would sometimes try to piece everything together, but every time that she did she would be left with a big hole in the middle. She was missing something either very big, or very small, but so important that she couldn't properly identify it.

She never did figure it out until it was too late.

Really though, who in their right mind would have ever guessed  _werewolves_?

Allison never expected the supernatural to play such a big part of her life. Then again, like most people she hadn't even believed in its existence until the proof was right in front of her.

Sometimes, late at night when she allowed her thoughts to wander, Allison would admit to herself that Kate Argent was a selfish, and highly screwed up individual. She saw right away that her aunt took far too much pleasure in watching others suffer, and watching her torture Derek had really only reinforced that fact. Kate cared about her family sure, but everyone was beneath her notice, and if they had become infected then they were just animals that needed to be put down.

Sometimes Allison hated her aunt for dragging her into the mess of the supernatural side of the world the way that she had. She had wanted, and even at that point had needed, to know the truth, but she could have done without Kate's added crazy.

Allison would wonder at times if everything would have been better if she had just been content with the lies that her parents told her. She wondered if believing in something that she knew deep down wasn't true would have been better for her.

Because knowing the truth didn't make any of it easier.


End file.
